


Love bites, but so do I

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Badass Bella Swan, Boy Melodrama, But way gayer, F/M, M/M, Mental flirting?, Missing Scenes, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly triad, Psychic Sex, Sex, Sexual mental warfare, Teenagers acting like actual teenagers, Tent Scene in Eclipse, Threesomes, because Jacob is a dirty cheat, because we want sex, eventual poly - Freeform, lots of pov switch, make it gay you cowards, nothing in this is probably canon, self indulgent characters, self indulgent plot, twilight eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: “Look, I know she’s in love with you.”Now Edward looked smug. “Good.”“But she’s in love with me too.”Edward didn't immediately refute it, though his voice was sad when he said, “I’m starting to think you might be right.”“I am right.”Eclipse: The tent scene but the way it should have gone in my mind.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Love bites, but so do I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanne/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor am I making money off this fic, just writing for fun and because Hanne got me hooked into the Twilight series again.

Bella was freezing to death. She was freezing to death because Edward picked a site at the top of a fucking mountain that was suited well for surveillance but not comfort and now was too stubborn to ask for help. But Jacob gave him the benefit of the doubt. He gave him a chance to stop being a prideful shit and just _ask_. But it had been 20 minutes and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Kinda hard to fall asleep with all that teeth chattering,” Jacob said irritatedly, scowling at Edward as he moved into the tent. Of course he didn’t think to bring enough shit to keep her warm. 

_I know a way to warm her up._

“Absolutely not!” Edward gasped and Jacob rolled his eyes. 

“Well she might need her toes some day?”

“P-Please, Edward, I’m f-freezing and you’re being s-stupid.”

_Yeah, Edward._

Pale boy looked frantically between the two of them, each shiver from Bella causing more pain to bleed onto his face. He almost felt bad for the guy. _Almost_. 

“Alright,” He finally relented, and Jacob wasted no more time, moving under her sleeping bag and taking her bare hands in his. She curled into his torso and he felt the sharp bite of her ice cold skin. 

“Jesus Bells you’re freezing,” he hissed at Edward, because she could have gotten _sick_. 

"T-t-thanks f-for s-s-stating the obvious,” she shivered, and he closed his arms around her. 

“Relax, it’s ok, you’ll warm up soon. Faster if you took your clothes off.” He was happy to have any excuse to hold her, but yeah, maybe he was rubbing it in just a little bit. 

“Jake,” Bella warned, but Jacob was just happy to hear her teeth had stopped chattering. 

“Just sayin’.” 

Edward didn’t respond, his eyes were too busy trying to burn a hole into the opposite side of the tent. 

Bella didn’t reply either, but that was because she was fast asleep against his chest. He smiled victoriously, he had won this round. 

* * *

It was quiet in the tent for the first handful of hours, minus Bella’s snoring. Which was _adorable_ , and filled the otherwise awkward silence. Bella felt perfect against him, like she belonged there. Jake liked to think she considered that possibility too. They got along great, well, when they weren’t fighting. And if it wasn’t for markdown Angel over there she probably would have enjoyed it when he tried to kiss her. Could have enjoyed a lot more too if he had just gotten-

“Could you _please_ , at least _try_ to control your thoughts?” 

Jacob smirked, “Oh I’m sorry, am I not allowed to think now either?”

“You can think whatever you like as long as it’s not about her,” He hissed back.

“I’m entitled to my own private thoughts.”

“ _Not_. About. Her. And especially not in my presence.” 

Jacob smirked, _what a great idea_ he thought before he allowed thoughts (daydreams, fantasies whatever) of himself and Bella fill his head. 

_Bella’s arms wrapped tight around his torso and her face against his neck as they rode through backroads on his bike. In the sunshine._

_Bella and himself kissing on her bed, her pleased laughter filling the room when he kissed down her neck._

Edward grew tense and saw his hands twitch threateningly so he changed the picture to include one more. 

_The three of them driving in that rust covered death trap to go see some movie because Bella insisted on driving because they ‘have to travel like humans at least some of the time.’_

_The three of them hanging out on Charlie’s moth-bitten couch, Bella laid out across them as they watched Romeo and Juliet for the 8,000th time._

Edward didn’t relax, but he didn’t move forward either. He changed the picture again. 

_Bella was still between them but in a far more compromising position. Her head was thrown back and she moaned, sharp and high pitched as Edward attacked her neck with sharp kisses. Her nails biting into his back. Jacob’s hands were on her hips, holding her steady as he thrust into her from behind. She seemed perfectly happy between them, content and fulfilled. Almost like she belonged there-_

“Stop,” Edward growled, and Jacob cleared his mind instantly. But he was still smiling. And only a _little_ hard. 

“It could work you know,” he said, and Edward’s jaw was clenching so hard Jacob worried he might break his teeth. He moved his hips away from Bella. Edward’s shoulders eased a fraction. It was something. 

“Yeah? How?”

“Well, we’re not killing each other now.”

Edward snorted before nodding towards Bella. “That’s because she’s here.”

“That’s my point exactly. Look, as long as we have Bells between us, nothing too horrible can happen right?” 

Edward’s frown deepened. “She’s _my_ girlfriend.”

“She’s not _your_ anything. I mean have you _met_ Bella? And you can love more than one person.”

“That’s just some shit humans who can’t commit to each other say.”

“Not necessarily. I’ve seen it work with three members of my pack, they’ve been together for years.” 

Edward rolled his eyes. Though at which comment he wasn’t sure. He let his mind fill with images and shared information between Sam, Leah, and Emily. Sam loved the both of them. He had met Leah first, and though Emily and Leah didn’t love each other necessarily, they got along for the sake of Sam.Edward rolled his eyes. Edward recoiled at the explanation of imprinting. anger and jealousy burned through false colored irises. 

“Have you?”

“Have I what?”

 _“Imprinted_ , on her?” he spat the word like it was poison. 

"You can read my mind, so you would know.” Jacob saw him let out a shaky sigh of relief and felt smug with power. “You really are threatened by me, aren't you? Didn’t realize _anything_ could get under that ice cold skin of yours.” 

Edward said nothing. Jacob’s own frown grew deeper. 

“Nice. So picking through my brain is just fine but letting me into yours, that’s off the table.” 

Edward sat up straighter, but continued to stay silent. 

“Look, I _know_ she’s in love with you.” 

Now Edward looked smug. “Good.”

“But she’s in love with me too.” 

Edward didn't immediately refute it, though his voice was sad when he said, “I’m starting to think you might be right.”

“I am right.” _He was._

Edward shot him a challenging look that said _don’t push it_ and he replied nonverbally in kind. 

_Bring it on ice queen._

Edward smirked, laughing quietly before relaxing his shoulders for the first time all night. “You probably won’t believe me, but I am glad you’re here.”

“Meaning, as much as I’d love to _kill you_ I’m glad she’s warm.”

The smile on Edward’s face was genuine, and amused. “Hmm, perhaps you _can_ read my mind.” 

Jacob lowered his eyes in challenge before filling his mind with more of his explicit fantasies. 

_This time Jacob was buried between her slick thighs, licking into her cunt until her legs shook from pleasure. Edward’s cock was in her mouth, her gorgeous brown eyes blinking up at him as she took him in deeper._

The smug feeling returned when he saw Edward’s eyelids flutter pleasurably. 

“You can give her a lot, but you can’t give her everything.” He said, making an intentional reference to tonight’s events. Bella would have frozen to death if Jacob wasn’t here. But she also wouldn't have allowed anything like this without Edwards consent. She also almost killed herself when Edward left. And from what Bella told him, Edward nearly did the same when he thought he lost her. Hell, he would have done the same in a heartbeat. None of them could function if one wheel of the tricycle was broken or missing. It was highly codependent, and probably several levels of dangerous for all parties involved, but Bella made it worth it. She made everything worth it. And, “Bella deserves everything.”

Edward bristled at the affirmation, because the dog was _right_ and it made his gut twist in a jealous rage at the idea of letting Jacob have Bella for _any_ extended period of time. But history had proven time and again Bella would always find her way back to Jacob. No matter how uncomfortable it made Edward. She would tell him he was just being over protective, sometimes more than Charlie, before hoping in that screaming metal death trap of hers for the Reservation. He both admired and despised her stubbornness. Though in the grand scheme of time (of which Bella has very little) he'd rather the time spent with her she was at her happiest. Maybe the mutt was right. He let out a long relinting sigh, for nothing more than the theatrics of it. 

Jacob seemed ready for whatever verbal abuse Edward was surely going to throw his way. He only felt a little bad for that defense mechanism. When he didn't say anything further Jacob raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

“So, at what point did you decide to play the patient good guy?”

Edward’s answering smile was tight. Before his face softened and he nodded to the resting girl separating them. “When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose.”

Jacob’s face softened in understanding, which he hadn't expected but made more sense now. He knew the words before they came out of his mouth. 

“She doesn’t _have_ to choose, you know.”

Edward’s eyes sparkled with skeptical amusement. “And how, dog, do you realistically see that working out?” _Because, for all intents and purposes, they were natural enemies._

Jacob smiled easily. “I have a few ideas.”

“I saw.”

“That’s not even the best of them,” He chuckled, looking down at Bella. He reached to move the hair that had fallen loose out of her eyes, just to gauge the reaction, and his grin confident when Edward acted _exactly_ as predicted. His body _radiated_ disapproval in the form of overprotective insecurity. Jacob could smell his fear in the air, almost like static right before a storm. The closer he moved to her the stronger it got. He felt the hairs on his left side start to prickle. 

_Relax,_ He soothed, _you’re going to have to be cool with_ this _if you want the three of us to work out._

“I never said I wanted that,” Edward argued. 

“You never explicitly said you didn’t,” He countered back. _And well, you didn’t._

“Touché wolf,” He grumbled. 

Jacob repeated the action, eager for a chance to touch her skin again. He rested his large hand on the space between her neck and shoulder, rubbing her shoulder blade with his thumb. She made a small content sound in her throat, Jacob felt the muscles in her shoulder start to relax. The air in the tent was still soured by Edward’s anxious energy. He was practically buzzing with it. Jacob applied slightly less pressure so she wouldn’t wake up, that seemed to cause a reaction. His hairs relaxed back against his skin. 

“How do you stand it?” He whispered, thumb reaching to rub over her pulse point. It was warm and steady, she was asleep, _content_ , safe. _I mean, it drives me crazy, being around her, her scent, knowing I can't be around it all the time. I have to imagine it's the same with you._

Edward swallowed to buy a moment. “I- have to actively avoid it.” At least 85% of his time was spent trying _not_ to bite her. It raised to 97% if he hadn't hunted in a while. Bella smelled so fucking good he had almost killed her several times during the early months of his courtship. 

_I bet that drives you crazy, smelling her blood and not being able to taste it_ , he thought, reaching up to touch her chin with the pad of his thumb. _You’ve really never tried it? Not even during sex?_

“That’s enough.” Edward’s eyes flared and he growled low in his throat.

_Why, because it disgusts you or turns you on?_

“Because we shouldn't be talking about her like this. At least not when she can’t speak for herself.” 

Jacob gave him that. They could table the conversation about the three of them for the time being. He intended to drop it, but then another juicy possibility ran through his head. He couldn't stop the thought if he tried. 

_But you could probably bite me right?_

Edward chuckled, the earlier tension almost completely dissolved. “Yes. But I imagine you wouldn’t taste very good.”

Jacob’s head cocked back, affronted. “ _Hey_!” 

“Apologizes, _dog_. I was just stating a fact. Animal blood tastes different than human blood.”

“You've never had a problem with sinking your teeth into animals before.” 

“Something tells me it’s not just my teeth you want sinking into you Jacob.” 

And _fuck_ wasn’t that an incredible visual. Jake’s whole body flushed in arousal and he bit his lip to hold back the sound. His dick twitched in interest, the warmth and friction of Bella’s body not helping in the slightest. He pulled his hips back a little, knowing Edward wouldn’t appreciate his hard on being so close to Bella. Even if the vampire was the one responsible for making it that way in the first place. 

Edward chuckled quietly. “Are you absolutely sure you can’t read minds?” 

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Minds no, body language, yes. It feels like the storm has come into the tent when you get pissed off. And you are a lot more receptive to my ideas when I don't push it with her._

“And here I thought you were just a pretty face.”

_Aww, you think I’m pretty?_

“Objectively speaking.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means that your personality definitely could use some work.”

_I know you meant to insult me, but I still can’t get over the fact that you think I’m pretty._

“You’re inconsolable. Really giving true meaning to a dog with a bone.”

_We've established that. But I’m still curious if you ever think about it? Biting either of us now that that option is on the table._

Edward shot him a warning look but his hands clenched anxiously at his side.

_You don’t gotta lie to me man, I can see right through your game. 100 year old man or not, you’re frozen at ‘teenager.’ And from what I’ve heard, you’re kind of a blood whore too. So it’s not like I don’t already know about some of your trysts. Might as well save us both the time and just answer me. It’s ok if you haven’t thought of me yet, because I know you will after tonight._

The vampire itched to do anything to make the uneasy feeling stop. He hadn't expected to be seen, certainly not by Jacob, and definitely not under these circumstances. Nor did he think it was possible to be attracted to someone after he found his Bella. But now that it had been offered on the metaphoric table, he couldn't stop wondering what Jacob might taste like. He wondered if he’d be able to push past the wet dog scent to even get close enough. Though, it wasn't all together intolerable when it mixed with Bella’s. 

“Yes. I’ve thought about biting her. She’s even asked me to on numerous occasions now, but I- can’t.” Of _course_ he thought about it. How was he ever supposed to _resist_ it? Her scent was stronger than any intoxicant known to mankind. But if he bit her, even for a moment, he’d turn her. Because once he started he wouldn’t be able to _stop_. 

“Can’t? Or won’t?” 

“Both I suppose.”

Edward’s face was pained, so it must have been true. Jacob almost felt guilty for asking. _Almost_. 

“For the record, I would have been happy with either answer.” 

Edward huffed aloud, shaking his head in amusement. “Of course you would have you asshole.” 

“Well can you blame me? I like her _human_. I don’t want her to be like you,” but his voice was more sad than it was vicious. “Like this she’s warm, soft, _alive_. Why are you so eager to take her away?”

Edward blinked up at him, “I don't want that, I _never_ wanted that. I want her to be human. I’ve just- lost the argument. You’re right Jake, I _do_ know Bella, And she doesn't let anything get in the way of what she wants.” 

Jacob sighed, looking down at Bella again and pulling the quilt around her more. 

_She’s still figuring out what she wants. Maybe, together, we could change her mind. The only reason she’s changing is because she thinks you're her only option. You can’t take her away yet, not before she’s even lived._

The electricity was back, as were Edward’s walls. He stood quickly and reached for the zipper of the tent. 

_"Y_ _ou’ll_ have to convince her wolf, I already told you, I’ve lost the argument.”

He left without another word. 

* * *

Around 4 am, the storm finally began to let up. Edward had come back into the tent but still hadn’t spoken. They still had a little over three hours until the sun came up and Jacob was _bored_. The air was more stagnant than static filled so he chanced another attempt at befriending the bloodsucker. 

_So you've been alive for a long time._

Edward scoffed at the ridiculous statement, knowing its real motives instantly. He let his head fall back momentarily before resting on his fist, fixing Jacob with an amused look. 

“Alright dog, I’ll bite, where are you going with this?”

“You're not actually still a virgin are you?”

Edward tensed at the question, looking to Bella quickly before returning to him.

“No.” 

Jacob’s eyes lowered in suspicion, looking at Bella too. _She thinks you are?_

“Yes.”

_Why? I mean, she can’t really believe that. You're like a thousand years old._

“104. And because she is. Though I’m having a hard time keeping her at an arm's length. 

_Okay, again why? She’s practically begging to jump you and you’re saying no?_

“Because I could kill her.”

_So your solution is to what, never have sex with her?_

“Not forever. Just until after she changes. When the risk of death is lower.”

_Seems kinda unfair doesnt it, I mean, what if in the end she doesnt even like having sex with you?_

Edward bared his teeth. “Watch it, _pet.”_

_Ouch, guess I hit a sensitive spot there._

“What does it even matter? I don’t need to prove a thing to you.”

_Your body laguage says otherwise sparkles. How’s this, I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours._

“My what?”

_How you lost your virginity._

Edward rolled his eyes, _teenagers_ , “Why am I not surprised?”

 _I mean there are other ways we could fill the time..._ He smirked before he offered up a rather graphic visual of Jacob swallowing Edward’s cock down to the base while Bella slept beside them. 

Static crackled around them, the peach fuzz on his ears pricked up. _Guess someone didn’t like that suggestion._

“Talking it is then,” Jacob grinned triumphantly, knowing he had won that round. 

“Fine,” Edward finally yielded, “you first.” 

_Slept with a married couple,_ Jacob shrugged _, thrupple I guess technically?_

Edward’s eyebrow raised curiously, before nodding for him to continue. “Show me.”

Jacob replayed the events in his head, projected memories on a movie screen just for Edward.

_Jacob panted into the open air, held him firm against Sam’s hard, muscled frame as he was fucked into from behind at a fast but steady pace. Leah had her mouth stretched around his cock, swallowing down as much of his length as she could take. She had been able to swallow more than most, but not the whole thing._

_He felt overstimulated, broken, and wrung out in the best possible way. They had started this all hours ago, and Jacob was nearing his limit._

_Sam had suggested a cockcage which, he learned very quickly, he could be convinced of just about anything with 9 inches of cock buried in his ass. Sam bit down hard into the flesh of his neck he screamed, back straightening as every nerve ending sang and screamed for an end to the nonstop torture. He had been on edge for over 6 hours. He had lost track of the number of orgasms Sam brought him to the brink of just to deny him at the last second. His cock was almost purple now. It throbbed hard and heavy between his legs and Leah's tongue, which as wonderful as it felt, gave him little relief. The nonstop stimulation was too much, he was worried he might die actually. The fire burning in his core had been slowly consuming him, threatening to swallow him and destroy him. He prayed Sam would be merciful soon. He had never been this hard before, his balls ached for release but he couldn't get the pleading words out. He gripped Sam’s arm right, trying to explain in body language what his lips couldn’t form._

_Sam brought his teeth back to Jacob’s skin, grazing just over the tanned skin of shoulder. He shivered hard, choking on the pained groan the ache in his balls caused. This was hell, this was heaven. His eyes fluttered closed as he surrendered all fight in his body. Sam grabbed him by the back of his hair, yanking his head up._

_"I want you to come on Emily,”_

_Jacob’s body shuddered and spasmed as the ring halted yet another orgasm. He choked on his yelp, Sam chased the sound back into his throat with his tongue. Jacob was past words. A peaceful haze settled over his eyes. All he could do was nod weakly as his body was used again and again for the pleasure of three of his packmates._

Jacob's memories went fuzzy after that, and what took over was Sam’s memories, only accessible to Jacob and now him, though the pack plural. 

Jacob’s pleading voice rang loud in Sam’s head. Edward could hear the desperation in his voice. _Anything you want. Anything, please Alpha, please, let me come._

_“There’s a good boy,” Sam said before yanking Leah off his cock back by her hair._

_Jacob’s hips jerked at the drastic temperature difference, the change was enough to bring Jacob back into his own head. Emily’s face was pulled in front of him, flushed from whatever activities Sam and Emily had put her though tonight too. He felt the cage come loose beneath his balls and he struggled to get a proper lungful of air. He was dangerously close to toppling over the edge. But he knew he had to wait for permission, he had to-_

_Sam’s teeth grazed the pulse point in his throat and it was all over. His orgasm threatened to knock him on his ass but Sam held him firm. Jerking him roughly through waves of pleasure that quickly turned to overstimulation until Jacob’s voice was shredded from overuse._

The vision began to melt away at the edges and Edward wished, not for the first time that he had the ability to feel memories. Jacob’s heart was beating fast, no doubt as excited about the memory as Edward currently was. 

Jacob heard Edward’s choked groan and his eyes flew open, unaware that he had closed them. Edward held eye contact, smirking, looking absolutely _unashamed_ that he just let that noise escape. But then again, how could he not. He did just give Edward a home video version sex tape. And it was fucking hot. 

“When did that happen?”

“Right after I changed. God, it was like a second puberty,” He chuckled, “the hormones were insane. And I was having a lot of frustrations about this.” He motioned to the three of them. “I talked to Sam and he just got it. It was nice. And before you ask, its not all that uncommon to sleep with members of your pack.”

Edward smirked, shrugging lightly. “Still seems a bit Oedipal.”

Jacob’s eyebrows shot up. “You really gonna play the incest card with me?”

“Fair point.”

They both laughed. The air felt lighter. 

“I suppose your biting fetish is something I could work with.”

“I was hoping you might say that.” _Like, really really hoping. Since I found out you were a vampire I kinda, haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Well, as soon as you walked into Bella’s life it complicated things a bit, but it’s still there._

“Hmm, I wonder why that could be?”

_Shut up dick. And anyway you’re deflecting because it’s your turn now._

His smile turned sour and Jacob knew he was right.

“This would be a really convenient time for you to be able to read my mind.

_Sorry. Can’t have it both ways Romeo._

Edward smirked at the nickname, licking the front of his teeth before getting comfortable in the corner of the tent. 

“It’s been a long, and interesting hundred years, but how I lost my virginity isn't especially exciting. I was born in 1901. And the spanish flu isn't nearly as sexy as American History books make it sound. Though, I was a part of several orgies in the 60’s, 70’s and 80’s. I suppose those might peak a bit more of your interests.”

Jacob’s jaw dropped. 

_Yeah, you fucking think? I bet that was an interesting set of decades to live through._

“My favorites so far, well second favorite to this one. But the sex, was very good. Best I’ve ever had was in 1986. I spent almost 10 years in New York.”

“What made it so good?”

“The guys.” 

_Guys plural?_

He looked nervously at Bella. Hesitation clear. 

_She’s completely out, I promise. I’ll tell you if she wakes up._

“6 actually.” 

Jacob’s jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to ask a clarifying question when Sam’s deep voice cut through his thoughts. 

_The woods are clear. We get daylight soon, Seth, secure the campsite. Jacob, check in._

That snapped both teenagers back to the current moment. Oh yeah, they weren’t having some nice little camping trip, they were hiding from an army of newborn vampires who could very much kill them... 

_We’re fine, everyone’s fine, Bella’s still asleep._ Jacob answered, before sighing audibly in the tent. The _literal_ climax of Edward’s story would have to wait. 

Edward chuckled quietly, laying down in the tent across from them. “You should try and get some sleep Jacob. Enjoy the moment, in case you don’t get another.”

Jacob’s dick twitched in interest. 

“I didn't mean it quite so literally,” Edward groaned.

_Yeah you did._

Edward didn't respond, but he also didn't kill him either, so he took that as progress. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this series a million years ago, I always thought to myself "Bella, dude, why don't you just date both of them?" It didn't occur to me at the time, I was a young, catholic "straight," that polyamory was a thing or is 100% of the reason why I thought that. Phew, what would we be without teenage rebellion am I right? I mean this glorious heap of teenage melodrama wouldn't exist that's for sure.


End file.
